1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to timing mechanism having a clutch assembly that is operable in conjunction with a power line switch which shuts off electrical power to the timing mechanism during manual setting of the camstack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Timing mechanisms for appliances such as washing machines generally employ a timing cam or camstack which is advanced in a step-by-step manner to program the appliance. The camstack can be manually set through a clutch by the appliance operator; however, during such manual setting all power to the timing mechanism should be shut off. In order to accomplish this, line switches are used in conjunction with the clutch to be oipened during manual setting of the camstack. The present invention pertains to such an arrangement which has a minimum number of parts and thus is easier and less expensive to produce.